Creepyfalls
by the-amateur-with-an-idea
Summary: One fateful night Dipper hears a sound and goes into the woods to investigate, what he finds there is a teen bent on killing him. He doesn't know what to do but luckily Bill does. See Bill never said he would use his puppet only once./ The Slender Mansion has been sucked into the real world and the Creepypasta's attention is caught by a certain 12 yr. old possessed boy. Bipper!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! This is not going to be an ordinary Gravity Falls fanfic. This is going to be a Gravity Falls Creepypasta fanfiction! I know I know... Its a bit of a weird idea but I was wondering what would happen if Bipper were to meet the Creepypastas and voila! (Is that how you spell that?) Unlike my other fanfiction I have not written any of this in advance. And if you are to know anything about me know that I start a fanfiction and the first couple of chapters are very easy and stuff but then writing becomes challenging for me so if at any point you want to take my story and do your own run with it just tell me and I will tell everyone reading to check out your story too. Also be patient. I love that you guys are enthusiastic about the story and want updates but know that life gets in the way. Although if I go away forever feel free to slap me on the back of the head. I would also love to see your guys' ideas for the story. I only have a skeleton for this idea at the moment so please. Please. PLEASE! GIve me some of your ideas. **

Dipper's POV

He was lying alone or so he had thought. The puppet show incident had happened a few days before and Dipper was finding sleep hard to achieve. He looked over at his peaceful sister snoring on her side of the attic bedroom and sighed. He wished life for him was as easy as Mabel's perception. He tossed and turned over and over but nothing helped. The events at the puppet show and before played over and over in his mind. He regretted his weakness letting Bill take over his body was a stupid mistake. There were many mistakes that led up to that. He hadn't taken heed to the warning in the journal. He hadn't thought that he might not need the computer to find the answers that he seeked. He hadn't thought about Bill's ill intentions and the eventuality of misunderstanding the triangles deal. And that had almost cost him and Mabel everything. He was so stupid to think only for himself. He had a family, an unconventional family but a family none the less. His uncle, a con artist; His sister, a crazed, boy loving, sweater maniac; His crush, a girl at least twice his age; and his best friend, an overgrown man child. were all important to him. He thought of them, his family, and wondered if he would be bullheaded enough to make the same mistake twice. He wondered if he would just endanger them again and again. He wondered if his pursuit for the truth was clouding his vision of what was important, the safety of his family. He needed to get up, to get moving, his mind was racing in one thousand directions.

He ended up shaking his head as he headed down the stairs; he was too young to be thinking about such things. He was a kid for god's sake! He should be worrying about bullies and ice cream sandwiches, and his sister embarrassing him; not the death and destruction of the whole world as an evil geometrical god possessed his body to do it! He ended up in front of the all too familiar vending machine in the gift shop of the mystery shack. He wanted a soda but knew that his uncle would disapprove for him to have sugar at this hour. He wasn't particularly bothered about what his uncle would say though, so he hit the side of the old clunky machine and a brand new 7 up fell out. He took it out of the slot and flicked it open in one swift motion. He quietly made his way out the door to sit on the porch with his sweet beverage. He was just about to take a sip when he realized what he had thought back at the vending machine. He hadn't cared about what Grunkle Stan would say or feel or how he would react. He had acted on his own again, even if this time it was just a small harmless soda. He had half a mind to throw it on the ground and go back inside but he had already gotten it out of the machine, and it was just a harmless soda right? He gulped it down so as not to feel as guilty if he took a long time to drink it. He crushed the empty can in his hand satisfactorily and threw it in the trash bin. He sat there on the porch for a while just thinking about everything with Bill and how ever since the incident that had occurred something felt off. He felt different. He was much more rebellious inside and wanted to be a bit more alone than before. Plus it all didn't make sense. Bill had powers over time and space that Dipper and his sister couldn't fathom. Could they have really defeated him back at the theater? Or was it all a play for a bigger plot? Dipper had finally concluded that this circular type thinking was getting him nowhere. He needed a distraction. He figured he could reread the book again with a black light again. It was mind numbingly monotonous but he might find something new and he wouldn't be thinking about this foolishness with Bill. But before he made it to the door he felt something inside, an animalistic impulse that needed immediate attention. He needed to release his bladder. "The way nature intended." as Mabel would put it. "Jeez. Stupid soda." He thought as he found a nice bush to take care of his business. Just as he was finished and was walking back to the house he heard a strange rustling in the trees. He looked behind him but found nothing. Now it is very unlike Dipper to leave a mystery intact. He is normally the one to crack the nut wide open and interrogate the nasty insides. He used the light from his watch to light a narrow path in the dark before proceeding to crack this nut wide open. He was following the noises as they were made and was led back to a small clearing in the middle forest. He looked around but found nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe this was an invisible monster? Maybe this was something he had never fought before? Maybe this was a monster that was in one of the other journals? He grabbed his chin to rub it in concentration when there was a "Thump" behind him as if something fell from the tall trees behind him. A man, no a teen, had fallen to the ground from the tree. Dipper whipped around to be confronted with the man running in his direction. He was very quick and lunged bringing his weapon down mercilessly down toward Dippers abdomen. If Dipper had slower reflexes he would have been split open from neck to naval but thankfully he lunged to the side only to get his upper arm caught in the attack. A strip of skin had been neatly shaven off of his bicep, nothing critical but still very gory for a 12 year old. He looked down at the exposed flesh and blood and immediately felt something inside of him snap.

**Ok... So I know that there was barely a Creepypasta appearance in this chapter. Sorry not sorry. Who is the Creepy pasta? 0-0 Anyway the next chapter has a big fight scene against the creepypasta and Bipper which is honestly not that great cause I am terrible at fight scenes. I also know that I am not that great with grammar so if you find anything that is really messed up please tell me. After this chapter things are going to get crazy. But don't forget to follow, like, and review it helps me get motivated. I will see you when I do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Y'alls! I'm back. Thanks Ember Pheonixspark for your review! Your encouragement is appreciated! XP**

Bill's perspective

He had felt it the collision with the sharp object and Dipper's arm, but he hadn't seen it. He felt the barrier snap. "Wow that was fast." He thought as he started to take over the meat sack that he was sharing with the annoying brat Dipper Pines for the time being. His physical appearance changed with the difference of soul energy that now occupied the body. His eyes were now glowing yellow with black slits in the middle and his posture was much straighter. The body was no longer Dipper's. It was now Dipper controlled by Bill or better known as Bipper. He looked up at the teenager in front of him with a very sadistic grin playing across his face. His eyes took on a menacing and playful tone. He looked back down at the muscles and tendons that were now in plain view and then at the piece of flesh that had been ripped from Dipper's arm. He looked up to the starry night sky and let out an evil, blood chilling laugh. He brought his attention back to the man in front of him. He was well built, tall or at least taller than Dipper (which wasn't saying much), with a pair of goggles on his eyes and a mouth guard covering the lower half of his face. He wielded two hatchets: one new and the other rusted and worn out, and had, what seemed to be a perplexed expression on what could be seen of his face. "Hello friend. Thank you for the much needed wound. I haven't had any proper pain in this body yet, so I really must thank you." Bill lightly said as if making small talk in a sadistic tone. "But I must warn you that this is my body and I can't afford for it to expire." Bill started circling the teenage boy who was now holding a defensive position with both hatchets in hand. "But I'll tell you what. We can make a deal. You get a couple good swings. I've needed the practice." After this Bill took a few seconds to lick his wound one time enjoying the taste and rush of pain that came with the motion. "You can't kill me of course, but we spar for a bit. You win and I let you leave with all your limbs." With this the teen gave a scowl and Bill felt his cockiness show through his brow. "You see I know that I can't kill you. I can see it in your aura. But I win and let's just say that I can take a souvenir to take back home with me." Bill let a devilish smile crawl across Dipper's features. "You win and I will grant you one request. Anything you could ever want… So do we have a deal?" The teen just looked down at the boy sizing him up before saying nothing and charging for another attack. He lunged where Bipper had been but BIpper had vanished at inhuman speed. "Oh. No. no. That will not do. It's a yes or no question. Not answering doesn't count." Bipper sneered from the teens old position in the middle of the clearing. The murder did not answer again as he charged once more. He was right in front of the boy when he brought the hatchet in his right hand down to split the boy in two when he vanished right before his hatchet could make contact. The force the teen had put behind the hatchet made it sink into the ground. The teen tried to pry it back up but it was locked into place. "Tsk. Tsk. You just can't seem to grasp the rules now can you?" Bipper yelled while sitting on the tall branch in the nearest tree. It was definitely taller than the boy could have reached and seemed almost impossible that the small boy could have climbed up it, especially with his arm cut open so violently not a few minutes before. The murderous teen looked up to be greeted with glowing yellow eyes with black slits instead of pupils. That's all he could see but that was enough. Bipper jumped from his vantage point and confronted the teen face to face. The older boy swung his hatchet in between the younger boy's words as he spoke. They danced around the field with the older boy swinging wildly and the younger backing away and missing the strike. "Unfortunately- you- are- too- slow" The older boy was clearly not listening to Bill's words. This aggravated the evil dream demon more than he could say. His words were always his sharpest weapon and for someone to ignore them was to stab him with his own knife. He had had enough of the dancing, of the defense. He used his blue magic. His hands glowed with blue light and he raised them sharply. Suddenly the hatchet that was formerly stuck in the mucky ground broke free and soared to be held in Bipper's hand. Bipper ran to the teen and started an impromptu axe on axe "sword fight". Although the teen should have the upper hand with his strength and size and Bipper should have had the upper hand with his knowledge and magic neither could get a hit on their opponent. In the end Bipper rushed at the teen with his stolen weapon and tackled him to the ground with strength that could not have been used by Dipper alone. He decided to attack the left arm right at the shoulder joint. He put about half of the force he could muster behind the blow before smashing the sharp rusted edge of the hatchet against the boy's skin. He did not cry out in pain as Bill had expected. He hadn't even asked for more as Bill would have done if he were in that position. No, he did nothing. At least that is what Bill had thought before he felt a hatchet slightly bury itself into Dipper's side just above the bruise the boy had gotten when Bipper had fought Mabel back at the theater. "Wow. You really buried that in there didn't you?" Bill said through gritted teeth, "Thanks". There was only human feeling Bill understood and enjoyed and that was the concept of pain. He grinned even wider, if that were even possible and the teen went to remove the hatchet buried in the boy's side but the teen hadn't removed the weapon quick enough. The teen found himself pulling his hand back to get ready for a second strike but he had no weapon to strike the boy with. The teen seemed to be taken aback but was still pinned to the ground by Bipper on top of him. Bill's evil grin grew to an almost inhuman proportion to his face. He took the first hatchet out of the teens arm striking again. This time both boys heard a loud crack as it seemed the ball and socket joint that held the teen's arm in place snapped a part into two separate parts leaving a very nasty wound gushing with blood.

**Hopefully you could all understand the Creepypasta I was describing (If you didn't it is supposed to be Ticci Tobi.) My intention wasn't to confuse but since the chapter is in Bill's perspective and Bill doesn't know Tobi's name it would be weird if I used it. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys, "Who should Bill meet next?" and "Should Dipper be able to remember the attack or not know that anything happened?" I have some ideas but I would love to hear what you guys think! Remember to review with what you think and I will see y'alls next week (hopefully)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'alls. I'm Back. Sorry for not updating yesterday as I should have. The next chapter might be late as well just cause I have no clue what I am going to do. I only have one idea that I really wanted to include so I kind of have writers block. (well s***) Anyway so if y'alls have any ideas how I can incorporate a creepypasta or any ideas at all review or pm me! k?**

Both of their ears perked up when a soft voice called for her brother to return home. "Dipping sauce! Where are you?" came Mabel's voice from the entrance of the forest. Bill's persona waivered in Dipper's body for an instant before Bill came back in full force. Bill seemed to look behind him and the murderous hatchet wielder followed the crazy possessed boy's gaze to the sun now shining through the trees in the sky. With all of the trees in the east and the late nature of their duel neither had recognized till that moment that a new day had started without them. Bipper snickered and yanked the freshly cut appendage from its socket. "Well, I win this round." Bill's sickeningly sweet voice said taking the arm as his prize, "and since you didn't agree to the terms and conditions I'm keeping this." Bill held up the old rusty hatchet that he had pulled out of the ground in the middle of their duel. "Now I'll give you some free advice, which I don't do often … don't attack my body again," Bipper said while getting off of the now one armed teen. He threw the other hatchet to bury itself into the trunk of a far off tree on the other side of the clearing. "Or you'll live to regret it for the rest of your eternal life." Bill flashed another of his million dollar demon smiles. Then as fast as inhumanly possible Bipper was as far away from the clearing as possible without meeting up with Dipper's sister Mabel, he stopped by a fallen tree and started talking to an entity floating not far behind.

"Unfortunately I had no choice." Bill spoke to softly to himself more than the spirit following his every move through the forest.

"You had no choice!" Dipper's consciousness yelled back. "Oh and I guess you had no choice but to rip his arm off and take it with you."

"He would have killed you! What would you have wished for me to do?"

"I thought you were gone. I thought you had finally left us. I thought…"

"You thought what? That I would leave to spend the rest of my immortal life all alone in the Dreamscape? Well you're not getting rid of me that easily. I have plans and I need you to be a part of them willingly or not. I will be planning but I will let you take control of your body for the moment. I need you and I need you alive. " With that Bill vacated Dipper's body to hand it over to its rightful host. Dipper didn't know what to say to that. It didn't sound like the normal Bill talk. He was normally sarcastic and cocky and now he almost sounded needy and honest. _"There is definitely something up his sleeve." _Before Dipper gave Bill a chance to change his mind he reclaimed his bloody and bruised body.

"Whatever you have planned I will stop you." Dipper ended up saying with a bit less menace and heroism than he had intended.

"And unfortunately for you I have learned from my mistakes… and I can't let you remember I am here." Bill's hands started on fire and he moved them around and around in circularly hypnotic fashion. Dipper's body went limp and his consciousness was subjugated under Bill's control. Unfortunately Bill couldn't completely control Dipper or he would have done that a lot sooner. He needed Dipper and his persona and his memories. The worst of it all was that he had lied when he had said he didn't need his cooperation. Bill had become lost in thought and concentration with erasing Dipper's memories when Mabel had walked up to the unconscious, ahem I mean, sleeping Dipper.

"Dipper? Dipper!..."

Ticci Toby's POV

"Dipping sauce!" Tobi stated.

"Wait. Wait. Hold up. You were beat up by barbeque sauce?" Jeff snickered.

"Hey guys. What did I…. HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" Eyeless Jack screamed from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, Tobi. Why don't you have Jack … Ketchup?" Jeff said laughing hysterically.

"Jeff, that doesn't make since." Ej commented.

"Doesn't matter Tobi still got beat up by Musturd." Jeff giggled out.

"Mustard? Tobi? What is Jeff talking about?" Ej questioned as Sally, Ben, and Slender entered the room to join the conversation.

"Tobi?" all three yelled at different pitches right after each other.

"Tobi? Whats wrong with your arm?" Sally innocently questioned while poking it numerous time, which didn't bother Tobi cause there was no pain.

"He ran into some Mayonnaise that thought it would fight back." Jeff hollered over his growing laughter.

"Ok Jeff. Seriously. Cut it out." Tobi commanded monotonously. "and it's not my arm I'm worried about its my hatchet."

"Tobi, child, tell me who did this and I will retrieve it." Slender said.

"I've been trying to explain but someone," Tobi started but then starts evilly glaring at Jeff, "keeps adding condiments to the conversation. The only thing I heard was someone call for Dipping sauce before he ran off with my precious hatchet."

Jeff just started burst out laughing again. Everyone else was dead silently thinking Tobi mad.

Mabel's POV

Mabel was more than a little worried. Ever since the Bipper incident back at the theatre Dipper had been sneaking out in the middle of the night. She wasn't as deep of a sleeper as Dipper thought, plus he was kind of loud going down the stairs. Mabel had been able to convince herself that he just needed the time to think about the journal, the laptop, and the mysteries of town. He occupied most of his time to those things so it was a reasonable conclusion, but in the back of her mind she knew it could be something worse. He had always come back after a short time so she didn't worry too long but tonight was different. As she waited for him to return she actually fell back asleep. She woke up suddenly after realizing that she had fallen back into slumber to find that dipper had still not returned. She didn't hesitate before getting out of bed and rushing down the stairs, just quiet enough not to wake her grunkle sleeping in the room to the right at the bottom of the stairs. She quietly searched the house and porch but Dipper was nowhere to be seen. "Dipper?" she yelled into the woods. "Dipper?" No reply. She crept back upstairs to put on her shoes before rushing onto the small deer path through the large clustering of evergreens.

-Time skip 5 minutes-

Mabel hadn't really thought it through to which direction she was going. She followed the small path knowing that if it became light she would return to the shack and have Stan, Wendy, and Soos come help her. She also knew that it would help no one if she got lost in the woods while looking for her brother. She was looking to the sky and noticing the new days approach. "Dipping sauce!?" she tried again, "Where are you?" She didn't know what she was going to do if she couldn't find him. She kept going even though she had convinced herself earlier that she would turn back. But this is Dipper we are talking about she wasn't going to give up so quickly. She kept walking thinking of possible explanations for his disappearance. Now that she thought about it clearly she wondered if he had entered the woods at all. He could have taken a walk in town. He could be sitting on the other side of the house. She stopped for a second to think. She always did run into situations without thinking but normally her instincts were credible. She looked back to the small trail she traveled and decided that he must have gone into the woods. It was the thing Dipper would do. She was still pondering the possibilities in the back of her mind when she came up to a slumped over figure sitting on a fallen tree. It certainly looked a lot like… "Dipper?" She cautiously asked before rushed over to the sleeping boy. Once she got closer she saw the blood and immediately gasped. "Dipper!" She screamed shaking her twin to wake him from his slumber. When he didn't wake the tears slowly started rolling over her eyelids and on to her cheeks. "Who could have done this?" she whimpered.

**So audience participation in this fic is recommended but not required. (Though I really really appreciate anything you have to say as long as it is not straight out hate.) So see you dudes soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'alls! I'm back! (sorry bout that.) But hey... thanks to Kat's (guest) comment I got back on the horse. I honestly had no motivation to keep going and I honestly probably wouldn't have updated today if it wasn't for their comment so I think I talk on behalf of more than just myself when I say thank you for the motivation and the well needed hit on the head. (ouch!) BTW tried something new with this chapter. ****_Thoughts are in Italics. _****Tell me what you think about that.**

Dipper's POV

Dipper awoke to pain. Lots and lots of pain. His side was killing him, all his muscles ached, and he had a massive headache from _… wait… whiplash?_ He peeled his eyes open to see - "Mabel?" he croaked.

"Dipper!" she elatedly exclaimed. "Your awake!" She seemed so excited.

"Uhm yeah I guess," the boy stammered. The pain was so very evident when he moved that even the smallest of his tiny muscles would not comply to his wishes. So in his feeble attempt to stand up, his knees buckled and he started to fall. Mabel caught him and slowly helped lower him back to his slumped position on the log. His fall also had part to do with something heavy he had clutched in his right hand. He felt the weight holding him down and looked down to the sore appendage to find _A HATCHET! WHAT WAS HE DOING WITH THIS THING?_

Then, finally he looked down at himself. "Oh my god. I'm… is that," Dipper paused not wanting to finish his thought, "blood?" Dipper looked more closely at the stains on his clothes. His shirt was more blood stained than it was clean. He brought his eyes back up to his sister whose sweater now had small splotches of still fresh blood. _Did I do this? Did I hurt her? _

"Mabel. Did I do this to you? Did I hurt you, again?" He was on the brink of tears. He couldn't hurt his sister, he just couldn't have _…and yet. I had done it once before._

He was really starting to freak out. He was starting to feel claustrophobic and nauseous. "Dipper?" she said trying to catch his attention, "Dipper I'm fine. What I'm really worried about is you. Are you ok?" Mabel's words and her worried tone quieted Dipper's fears. He hadn't hurt her. He felt a pain much more intense than the rest of the sores all over his body and decided that he should investigate. He took off his shirt carefully, with the help of Mabel, so that the stabbing pain in his side would not flair with too much pain, but what he found did not help him calm his fried nerves. A gaping wound, not too deep but gushing with blood was present on Dipper's upper right torso. Dipper took a long look at the fresh wound and then over to the hatchet still clutched in his hand. _Did I do this?_ For the life of him he couldn't remember how he had gotten to where he was, how he had gotten into the state he was now currently in, or even how Mabel had found him. _Whose blood is all over my clothes? Is it mine?_ Dipper started frantically hyperventilating.

"What happened Dipper?" Mabel questioned, tears threatening to cascade onto her face.

"I- I don't know Mabel. I just –just couldn't sleep. And now I'm covered in blood. I don't even know if it's mine or what happened. Mabel… you got to believe me." He frantically explain, the words were falling out of his mouth faster than a raging waterfall. A silence befell the twins as they sat comforting one another. Mabel on the verge of tears hugged her brother, she dug into his side a bit too much and he had to hold back a cry of pain, but he felt much better in his sister's arms. Mabel looked up to the sky and found the sun was still rising, but if the pair was out for too much longer than their Grunkle would start to worry.

"Dipper?" Mabel tried in a calm comforting voice to grab the boys attention, "We need to get home. Stan will be worried."

"Yeah, you're right Mabel. We should head back. But first," Dipper had to think a second, "There's a plant somewhere in the forest that I think might be able to uhm…" He didn't know how to say the next words without freaking Mabel out, but then he realized that she had seen the wound as well and was still in a fairly stable condition. "You know patch me back together pretty quickly." With that Mabel helped Dipper to stand up and get balanced. Mabel had gone up the trail to scope out the plant he had described so that he would not have to waste his energy. Dipper looked back to the log to maybe find a clue as to how he had gotten to this specific location but no such luck, all he found was _a thumb?... What was that doing here?_ Dipper brushed off the leaves near the finger to find _a whole arm? What the… how?_ "I found it! I found it!" Dipper heard Mabel yell from where she had supposedly found the healing plants. Dipper hurriedly covered up the appendage he had found and mentally marked where he had hidden it on his mind map of the forest.

Much of the journal was warnings and dangerous monsters to avoid at all costs but a few of the helpful pages contained healing remedies. There just so happened to be a plant with the ability to numb pain and heals wounds with almost no time required. Mabel and Dipper came to the conclusion that they needed to find enough of plant to heal the Pine's boys wounds. There was no hospital in Gravity Falls. The closest one was two hours away. But even if there was Stan wouldn't have the money for it. He would have to ask the children's parents for it and once he did that the twins would no longer get to stay in Oregon. Luckily the siblings came across a growth of the healing plant and were able to gather enough to heal Dipper right up. They set the leaves over the wound completely and then started the trek back to the shack.

-Time skip: 15 to 20-

Mabel's POV

The twins had made it home and snuck into their room without being seen because, thankfully, Stan was in the bathroom when they came in. They changed quickly into their pajamas and hid their dirty clothes under each of their beds. It wasn't hard for Mabel to find something to wear since she wore something different every day. _Making your own clothes does have its perks. Must be hard for Dipper though. _They would need to wash their clothes before Grunkle Stan found them and Dipper hated laundry day. It wouldn't be suspicious that Mabel did the laundry because she normally did it anyway, but the fact that she was doing Dipper's as well might peek Stan's interest. _I'll just offer to do Stan's as well and tell him I'm just trying to get on his good side_. She just had to make sure that Dipper was healing and was going to be ok. The twins put on their best playful faces before they ran to the table to greet their grunkle and eat their breakfast.

**Ok... so I didn't add the event that I wanted to because it is late here and I really wanted to get this chapter up today for y'all! I really really wanted to update cause I haven't in a while. Always, always, always feel free to pm me (cause I am a loner and love to talk to people who like the same things as me!). The next chapter will have a creepypasta I swear. Anyway... review and all that bis cause I love it and I'd love to hear what y'alls think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'alls! So I actually had time to write this chapter this week even with all the fucking crap that is going on. Yeah! Sorry that this chapter is the shortest so far.**

Mabel's POV

So Grunkle Stan hadn't caught onto the previous nights events. That was good at least. But he had noticed Dipper's slow pace throughout the day and Dipper's reward… having to clean up the shop after closing. Mabel had offered to do the work for him but Stan would not hear of it. He had insisted that if you slacked off on the job it meant you had to do more work in the future. But he had praised Mabel for offering to do so much work that day with the laundry and all. Once Stan had left Mabel told Dipper she would do it for him if he was too weak but he stood firm, wore a soft smile, and insisted that he felt much better. She didn't believe a word of it but she thought it pesky to argue with her brother at this point in time and so instead went into the family room, grabbed her basket of supplies from inside the Dinosaur head, turned on the TV to watch some cartoons, and started making a new sweater. There was nothing on her usual channels of Japanese game shows, compilations of funny family videos, or animal planet. She decided to change it to one of Dipper's favorite stations since she wasn't paying much attention anyway and Dipper would be joining her in the room shortly after closing up shop. She was flipping through the stations and just about to land on channel 43 where Duck-tective would start up any minute when she stopped right before it, hypnotized by the song and theme of a show she had never heard of on channel 42. She thought she might as well check it out since it sounded interesting, and Mabel didn't tell a lot of people this, but she did really like pirate shows.

Dipper's POV

Dipper had gotten Mabel off of his back somewhere in the middle of the day. _Dang she was protective. _But near the end right before they were about to close up and Stan said it was Dipper's turn and he couldn't get out of it Mabel had gotten in the way. He had tried to reassure her that he felt fine and he could handle the nightly tasks of closing up shop but it didn't seem to him that she was actually taking in any of his words. "haaaaaa" he let out a small breath verbally. He was done with closing up and made his way to the living room where he knew Mabel would be watching something stupid on TV. Interestingly enough what he found her watching on TV almost made him wonder if she had hit her head. "Uhh… Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper called to his sister who seemed to be hypnotized by the crackling static. "Oh Dipper you have to see this show I found." Mabel stated not taking her eyes of the screen. She was acting very monotone and unMabel-like. She was sitting so close that it almost seemed that if she leaned anymore forward she would fall straight into the glass. "Ok?!" Dipper answered with the infliction of a question more than an answer. "It's about this girl and these pirates, and there is an evil guy named the Skintaker and sometimes it's weird but I don't know I just can't turn it off." Mabel slowly replied. _Skintaker?_ It sounded familiar to Dipper for some reason but he couldn't remember anything about hearing the name before. "Mabel? What even is this?" Dipper asks motioning toward the TV but Mabel isn't looking at him. "Candle Cove," is all she replies elongating all of the syllables. She looked like she had eaten one too many Smile Dips again. Her eyes were wide and she was sitting on the balls of her feet. Dipper was more than a bit disturbed and worried. He decided the best course of action would be for him to somehow pry the remote out of Mabel's shaking hands. Dipper carefully walked behind his twin to the other side to grab the remote. In one swift motion he had the disheveled and broken controller in hand and switched the channel to 41 the news. Immediately Mabel was brought out of her trance and looked up at her brother. Dipper quickly realized her glare held a certain deathliness to it. She lunged at him and they both fell onto the ground. "Put it back on." She screeched. They wrestled on the ground, Mabel almost reaching the remote in Dipper's hands but Dipper ever holding it farther and farther away, until their grunkle came into the fight to break up the twin's struggle. "Come on kids calm down" Stan yelled at us over our argument but Mabel and I still wouldn't calm. "I said 'CALM DOWN!'" Stan shouted. Then suddenly he took the remote from my hands and turned up the volume on the news. At this unexpected action both Mabel and I looked up from our fighting and back up at the Television screen. "-body was found this morning by her coworker Erick Corduroy aged 19 when he came into work this morning. It seems to be a robbery homicide but no money or valuables were stolen. Strangely enough the only items that seemed to have been stolen are the six cheesecakes that were sitting out in a display case. Miss Wentworth known to many by the name Lazy Susan was found bludgeoned to death by a pipe and further evidence shows that there were two assailants. This is one of three suspicious incidents that happened in the past 24 hours. One victim was abducted late last night and had his kidneys surgically removed before he was returned back to his house. Said victim had to drive two hours to the nearest hospital, arrived late afternoon, and has been in intensive care ever since. The prognosis is slim with no chance of recovery without a transplant. The third happening occurred last night when 'a large naked Dog-man' was sited at the Gravity Falls cemetery and attacked a local teenage goth girl. Luckily the beast fell into an open grave in the middle of the struggle and the girl was found alive and rushed to the hospital. When investigators went back to the scene with animal control they could no longer find the ferocious man animal. If anything is known about any of the aforementioned incidents police are imploring the public to contact their criminal hotline." Once the transmission had ended everyone finally realized that no one had moved or made a sound during the broadcast. This was something serious. Gravity Falls had fallen into hell in the span of one night.

**Anyway... I have no clue what's happening next chapter. Anyone know who the creepypastas are in this chapter?*hinting eyebrow raise* If you do review! So I will see y'alls when I do! P.S. Happy Mother's day, tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So uhm... I don't have much to say for myself. Random hiatuses are random? maybe? Anyway, I actually came up with a fucking plot for this monstrosity! (like seriously it took me this long.) I probably will be going on another hiatus for the next couple of weeks cause of family stuff and maybe longer depending on internet connectivity, weirdly persistent friends, and moving twice in less than three months. Thanks to httpkirby and the guest (ReadAllTheBooks) for giving me motivation to write again. ****Also great job you too! You got all the creepypastas right in the last chapter. Honestly I was going to make the "dog man" the Rake but then you said it could be and I thought omg that is so much better than what I was going to do!**** I revised this chapter three times but if you still see a mistake review or pm me, seriously. Anyway, see y'alls when I do! **

Slender's POV

"I'm sorry but you must take a rest. We would be at much a disadvantage if the humans ever found out about our existence." Slender explained. He had gathered everyone in the deadroom (livingroom wasn't something one could really call it.) for a group (family wasn't something one could really call them) talk.

"Everyone needs to calm their tits!" Ben explained in a more common, if not vulgar, language. "We can't kill everyone in one night."

"Technically mine didn't die." Jack pointed out.

"Well that's fine for you mister cannibal but we happen to be stuck in this town and the fact that you ran your victim out of our only hunting ground, which is already slim with the amount of idiots running around the place, you might as well have." EJ mumbled something about cannibal not being a proper insult before Ben could go on to rant again.

"This idiotic town has barely come out of the dark ages!" Ben burst out, "I mean the only technology around here are cell phones. I don't even think anyone owns a computer! I am going crazy with boredom."

"You just can't kill anyone!" Laughing jack taunted in a sing-songy voice.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU CONE NOSED ASSHOLE!" Ben exploded. Maksy and Hoodie held Ben back before he could jump at the hysterical LJ on the other side of the room. Once LJ quieted Ben also seemed to have calm down a bit but his inner fury showed through as a wall of fire started to build itself around him. Slender broke in to stop the rising 8-bit hell fire that was metaphorically and quite literally flaming around him. Slender's interruption was not only to ensure that the mansion was not burned down by the terrible special effect fire but also to insure that everyone understood the length of what his previous comment would mean.

"Therefore no one is allowed out of the mansion tonight. I shall be going out to retrieve Tobi's arm-"

"And hatchet!" Tobi said interrupting Slender's speech.

"Yes, and hatchet but that is all."

"But Slendy!~" Sally piped up. "I didn't get to go out yesterday and Jeff said he would take me!" Sally gave the large pale monster the cutest expression she could muster by widening her eyes until they were the size of dinner plates. This won over the child obsessed monster and he reluctantly agreed to let her go on the condition that she and Jeff only performed one kill each.

"And Jeff, that is one person not one whole family. Do you understand?"

"yeah, yeah, Slend why you got to be such a buzz kill?" Jeff retorted back.

"You can stay here if that would interest you more." Slender replied raising an imaginary eyebrow.

"Yesh, I get it." Jeff answered.

"Oh and Jeff make sure to keep your dog in your room. I do not want to have to make a detour to hunt him down for you again." EJ commented eating what could only be assumed was a human organ which weirdly smelled good.

"For the last time he isn't my dog!" Jeff exclaimed, "He does whatever he wants I have no control over him."

"But he sleeps in your room.~" Sally pointed out.

"He won't leave when I tell him! He just ruins all my stuff and then sleeps on my bed. If you don't want him to do something tell him yourself!" he yelled as he pulled Sally out of the room and into the wild forest night.

"Well I shall be taking my leave as well. I must retrieve Tobi's arm-"

"and hatchet!" came a predictable interruption.

"Yes and hatchet," Slender added getting quite annoyed with the interruptions, "and should be back before too long. EJ, you are to be incharge." Slender got up from his seat and made his way to the door with grace. "And do make sure that Jeff's dog does stay put for the night. We really can not risk another close call."

"~It's not my dog!~" Jeff sung from outside not far enough away yet to be unable to hear the conversation going on within.

"Just make sure to keep Smile confined within the house." Slenderman stated before leaving the mansion to go look for the culprit of the previous night's occurrences.

-Dipper's POV-

The second their grunkle saw the news story he literally pushed them out of the room up the stairs and into the attic. He used some mumbled excuse about how late it was to rush the kids to their room and off to bed but Dipper had a feeling that their grunkle was just very frightened about the situation and didn't want to scare his great-niece and nephew. He and Mabel sat in their room talking over the events they had seen on the television and the crazy-psycho-maniac attack Mabel had just before Stan had entered the room.

"I don't know what came over me Dipper." Mabel pleaded. "I don't remember a thing!"

"I believe you Mabel, I do," He stated calming her down, "Its just that I don't remember last night and you can't remember attacking me. That's too weird to be a coincidence." He and Mabel spoke over a few other things before she retired to her bed. She seemed to want to know about his injuries more than anything, Mabel could be such a worry-wart but he was ok with her fretting. When he was sure she was fast asleep he got out of bed and started down the stairs. He was so concentrated in getting out of the house without being noticed that he almost bumped into Stan who was just as engrossed in whatever he was doing in the kitchen that he never even noticed the small Dipper whipped past him out the door. He made it out into the forest without any trouble and groped his way back to the fallen log he had been slumped over only a few hours earlier. He brushed at the ground until he could feel the cold soft tissue of the surprisingly not decaying flesh of an appendage which he had left behind. He picked it up and put it on top of the log in search for the weapon. He found the hatchet not long afterward and almost cut his healing arm on the sharp edge. He put the second object next to the first and sat on the ground in front of them having to look up slightly to see the arm and hatchet in the trickle of moonlight between the trees.

"What happened? What could I have done?" Dipper questioned aloud to himself.

"Yes, child," a hollow terrifying voice rose up from behind him. A chill ran down Dipper's spine as he turned around to face (or not) the faceless monster towering over him. "The question is indeed what have you done?"

**Again, reiterating the fact that I love hearing y'alls ideas and even though I actually have a plot now I still have room for smuff and stuff. And reviews have saved this story twice so yeah, maybe do that if I haven't updated in a while. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm BACK! Hey y'alls! So I actually started writing ahead and stuff so we might get regular updates for a while! Yay! I tried to put a few mysteries into the next couple of chapters and such but I tend to over complicate things a lot so I'm trying not to over do it and I am sorry if I make things too obvious. SO YAY! Happy days.**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

He was nervous and inpatient. He dreaded the consequences if he was wrong. Bringing Bill back into one's life wasn't exactly everyone's hopes and dreams especially after what Bill had become. He had been focused lately on something. It had honestly taken all of his attention, but when he saw what had happened in the town he knew. It had started again. The last time there were dire consequences but nothing could be worse than the whole town dead. It was the sacrifice of one to save the many. The last time he wasn't strong enough, he had put the burden onto somebody else's shoulders. He ended up grabbing everything he would need: candles, matches, a knife, and finally he went to go grab the can of salt off of the shelf. He was resolute in his decision, he was going to summon a demon. This time it would be him who sacrificed for those he cared about. This time he would go as far as he was allowed to go, and then some.

**Bipper's POV**

When Dipper turned around his eyes went as wide as the boy's body would allow them to go. His heart pounded in his head and he froze in place. The monster sent a tentacle toward his face when he suddenly went limp apparently fainting, but just as quickly as he had gone down he popped back up only there was something different about the boy's large eyes, something sinister. The fainting had been the result of Bill metaphysically taking control with Dipper being in a compromising emotional state of being. He seemed to immediately take up a defensive stance from his crumpled limp position on the ground. He swiftly and without thinking grabbed the closest weapon to his surroundings that he could use, which happened to be the stolen hatchet still laying on the log, and dodging the tentacle by speedily jumping on to the nearest tree branch.

"Stay away from me." He hissed. He was crouched like a frog with both legs bowed out and his hands holding on slightly to the rough bark and weapon. His yellow eyes with large black slits shone through the inky blackness of the forest around them. Slender was taken aback by the sudden inhuman action from the seemingly ordinary human boy but soon afterward clarity washed over the horrific non-face of the monster. He now understood how a mere child had gotten the better of one of his. Everything had clicked into place: the yellow eyes, gravity falls, and the love for pain that the demon seemed to have always possessed even as a mortal. He understood what had happened all those years ago. He knew what had become of the boy Bill Cipher.

"And why would you want that my child?" Slender politely questioned as if a teacher questioning a pupil.

"This body is fragile. And I know how much you love to play with children." He snarled at the monster.

"Oh? But I've heard the same of you. Is it not so that you played a little game of your own with one of mine last night?" Slender, still keeping his calming tone, voiced. He picked up the arm and without looking carefully slid it into a hidden pocket.

"If I had known he was yours I would have cut him into smaller bits." Bill mumbled while Slender continued.

When Slender was satisfied that the appendage was securely in his possession he looked back up to Bill in his position in the tree and continued. "Could you not just leave your vessel as well?"

"Hey! This vessel was complicated to obtain and I've barely taken a test drive! I couldn't just abandon it!" Bill protested from his perch.

"You could come into the forest." he supplied. Slenderman honestly never understood the ones that ran away. With him the sickness would not progress. Sure, the Slender sickness was caused by his repeated appearance in a potential's life, but once the illness had come to the irreversible state Slender was the only thing keeping the affected person from going completely insane. By his side anyone affected by the sickness was just as sane (except for the heightened eagerness to kill and murderous tendencies, but those were completely normal) as they had been before the infection had taken root. Unfortunately those who wished to leave the mansion and ignore their new life were sent into a spiral of madness until they became so disillusioned with the world that they were no longer a part of it. They became beings of a new plane of existence. Through this they gained power but they were bound by fierce rules. They became demons.

"With you? And I thought I proposed the most preposterous arrangements." Again Bill mumbled.

"You really don't trust me?" Slender questioned.

**Unknown POV**

_Can you even trust him?_ He questioned himself as he drew the lines in salt out on the asphalt of the ghost road. No one ever came this way this late at night and the white of the salt was a big contrast from the black asphalt. Of course he saw this as ironic because of nature of the demon's living arrangements being exactly how you got him away from the containment, black and white. And of course the only color in the damn ritual was the yellow glow from the specifically placed candles around the circle. The idiot was obsessed with yellow, always has been. He was always a nosy kid. He was a clever kid. He was a sweet kid. If it hadn't have been for that shitty tuxedo bastard none of this would have happened. Bill would have stayed a kid with too many problems and nowhere to go. He would have stayed the cute little twerp that had no one else to turn to except a pair of crazy supernatural hunters and a conspiracy nut. He wouldn't have had to go out like that.

**Mabel's POV**

_Really? He just went out like that?_ She tiredly questioned to herself looking over to her clock. It hasn't even been an hour and he left the house already. _This really has to stop_ and after the occurrences of the night before Mabel wasn't going to let her brother stay in the forest alone at night for too long. She yawned, stretching, and then put her feet on the cold splintery floor of the attic. She found her shoes and quietly and quickly put them on. Then, grabbed a flashlight and made sure that it wouldn't accidentally shrink or grow the forest around her at a moment's notice, as she sometimes accidentally ended up grabbing Dipper's crystal flashlight. Thankfully this was not one of those times so she was all set to leave the safety of the twin's attic bedroom after tiredly removing the sleep from her eyes. She snuck out the best that she could, but she ended up tumbling down the last few steps and her breath caught in her throat. Her hearing went into overdrive trying to listen to the empty silence of the house for any sign meaning that Stan had heard her. Too tired to understand exactly what was happening until it was too late. She had accidentally dropped the flashlight she was carrying while opening the wire door to the gift shop. She again froze in her place out the door to listen for the footsteps that would come and scold her but none came. Her heart was racing in her chest as she scurried into the tree line to find her lost brother, she sighed, _again_.

**Bipper's POV**

"Do we have to go through this, again?" Bipper questioned jumping down from his spot above to peer up at the cold emotionless face that towered above him. "After what you've done? Everything I did, I did because of you. You made me do those things, have those vile thoughts, be that cruel person. You made me turn into what I am."

"And you believe that to be a bad thing?" Slender inquired honestly not understanding the point of view of the demon turned child in front of him. "All of the others seem to enjoy and understand their new state of being. I gave them purpose. I gave them new life."

"All your little marionettes might love the tunes you play but I will not have any of it. I no longer play the role of the puppet. I am now the puppet master. I will not be a part of your rising army and I will not take a part in your war. I am not helping you in the slightest. You can eat shit for all I care. I don't owe you anything."

"I didn't really do much. Only amplified what had previously existed. Are you saying that the justification for the already growing urges with power-"

"I don't need your charity or your god damn explanations. Just keep your stupid pets away from ME, MY human body, and MY town kapichè?"Bill spat making sure to emphasize the personal pronouns. The demon turned on his heels and started to walk away. He only got a few feet before he felt the tentacle reaching out for him. He swiftly took the hatchet in one hand and brought it down toward the foreign black tentacle that had come closer to his face than he would be comfortable with. It cut though cleanly but Bill knew better than to think that this was over. After all, the Slenderman possessed the ability to regenerate its limbs and was just as much of an immortal as he was. He twirled the hatchet in his hand for effect. Ok, this might be fun.

* * *

**So the next chapter is completely Mabel driven. Sorry if that disappoints, but I actually really like the next chapter. Any ideas on who unknown is? That won't be answered for a while anyway so think about it if you want. Also this is all fairly canon, honestly its surprising how close I got, as long as nothing after Sock Opera happened, plus I made up a lot of the past but it all COULD be true. I will not be changing anything about Bill's, or anyone's pasts for that matter, after I see the new episode today. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'alls! So is everyone just as freaked out as I am to the new episode! OMG! Like I can't stop freaking out! Anyway... Kind of took some liberties with Sally in this story cause she doesn't really have a weapon. I also didn't want to copy any of the other creepy pastas so I picked a weapon somewhat original. Also I didn't realize httpkirby reviewed on the last chapter until it was too late so I just wanted to thank you now. Also sorry I didn't go your route with Mabel finding out about Bipper but I have an even better surprise (hopefully) in the next chapter.**

**Mabel's POV**

_I don't think anyone understands the quality fun times you can have in a creepy, pitch black forest at night! _Mabel sarcastically thought to herself. _I mean really! Why does Dipper even want to go running around the stupid forest this late at night? _Her heart jumped into her throat as she swiveled on her heel toward an unknown rustling in the bushes from behind her. She couldn't see anything in the bushes so she resumed her progress forward. She had been scaring herself with every animal, gust of wind, or even by her own movements causing the slightest noise. She hadn't been walking more than five minutes but she already had to sit down to slow her racing heart, but it wasn't long until another jolt raked her nerves. Every hair was standing on end as she whipped the flashlight over to the nearby bush to find a frail girl covered in blood. Mabel's eyes were immediately drawn to the blood covering various parts of the girl's frilly pink dress and almost screamed in shock but suppressed it, only letting a small gasp escape from her. Her hand instinctively went to cover her pounding heart from the fright as she soon realized that the girl in front of her was not a murdering raging psycho path as she had feared. On closer inspection Mabel noticed that she had long brown hair, emerald green eyes that almost seemed to shine in the light of the moon, and clung onto a teddy bear in her right hand. Her first instincts were just as they had been the night before, she was the acting nurse on duty. She jumped up from her sitting position and quickly closed the gap between her and the small girl.

"Are you alright?" she questioned examining the girl for wounds which did not exist. The girl cocked her head to the side questioningly before giving her brightest smile to the mystery twin.

"Oh yeah I'm ok.~"she cheerily replied bringing her head back up and putting her hands behind her back.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Mabel rapidly inquired not really paying attention to much else than the blood that was both: caked and flaking, and just settling into the fabric of the dress all over. "That is a lot of blood."

"Oh I know!~" the girl chirped still as chipper as ever. "Don't worry it's not mine.~" This really threw Mabel for a loop but she knew better than to assume things in the forest were what they seemed to be. It's just that… the girl looked so fragile and helpless but she brushed off the large amount of blood covering at least 50% of her dress like it was nothing. Mabel instinctively took a step away from the seemingly innocent, now known to be a threat, girl.

"You want to play a game? We're going to play a game!~" she questioned not giving Mabel anytime to refuse the girl's offer of fun and games. "Hide and seek. You know how to play right?~" she was using a tone Mabel found too sickeningly sweet, and Mabel never found anything too sweet.

"Would if I don't want to play?" Mabel interrupted hoping this was her chance to escape. I mean… what if she just refused to play? What happened then?

"YOU DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?" the girl questioned seeming to take on a murderous gaze. Her aura changed from something inviting and playful to something inhuman something monsterous. She got to a rock point where she was now much taller than Mabel and in her new vantage point the light of the moon hit perfectly on her dress to illuminate the terrifying amount of blood that splashed and dipped all over the pink fabric.

Mabel gulped trying to calm her nerves to no anvil. "no, no, no, no," Mabel said backing down. She backed up into a tree and tried changing tactics. "How do we play? What are the rules?" She squeaked out hoping that if she feigned ignorance it would buy her some time to think of an escape plan.

Once Mabel had reassured her agreement to the game the child in front of her instantly came back to life with her persona of innocence. Her aura tamed and she jumped down from her position so she was now looking up to Mabel. The girl had become very excited at this point and started to rapidly flourish her arms with her words.

"Oh silly!~" she exclaimed nudging Mabel who was becoming a bit more than just nervous. "Its easy.~" she drawled the last word while cuddling her bear closer to her chest. "You're going to hide and I'm going to come and find you. And that's not even the best part! You better hide well.~" she advised pulling a plastic grocery bag from one of the holes in the teddy bear's back. Mabel noted that it was reinforced with duct tape so as not to have holes, and as Mabel was trying to make sense of what the girl's actions could mean the girl puled it over her head to example the end of the game. Mabel rushed forward to take it away to stop her from hurting herself but stopped mid-swipe as the girl suddenly became less enthusiastic and childish while a look of maturity, that she should not have been able to possess, bloomed on her features. The metamorphosis of the girl's childish and innocent smile in to an evil curl of her lips made chills run down Mabel's spine. "Because we only get to play once!~" she sneered. The girl vanished into the tree coverings over head with a "whoosh" of air. Honestly Mabel hadn't even known where the girl and vanished to until a few leaves seemed to come off the branch and fall to her feet. She cautiously observed not only the organic material from the trees fell but also the flutter-falling of a certain piece of reinforced plastic with something in red added to the one side. Once it had settled Mabel approached the thing slowly and picked it up. She had to squint to read the words that had been written even though they were very large because of how dark it was. The taunting words rang through her mind as she dropped the bag and started running, "Let's play! :-)"

**So, I'm going to explain Sally's weapon for a sec just so everyone understands my logic. So Sally's creepy pasta story says that she was killed by her uncle and depending on which version you read she is killed with various instruments. In my version she is suffocated by a reinforced plastic grocery bag, obviously, and in revenge takes it up as her own weapon of choice to hunt and kill her victims. She also tends to have a sort of bipolar disorder where she acts childish but will also change and when she becomes murderous she becomes mature like what she would be if she hadn't been murdered at her young age. So her homicidal side is linked more to her mental aging while her immature state is connected more towards the family dynamic in the mansion. Anyway if anyone has questions I will answer anything as long as it does not give away the slight mysteries I am holding onto for further chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'alls! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I got busy. I'm glad nobody is outrageously angry or confused about the whole Sally thing. Anyway... ONWARDS! **

**Bipper's POV**

The game had begun. Bipper threw the stolen hatchet into the tree closest to the fallen log so as to be able to find it later. He had decided that if it was a spar Slender wanted than it wouldn't be such a waste to take some time showing the over attached creator that Bill was no longer going to be a part in his little machine. He was not Slender's so called "child" and even if he was he wouldn't abandoned everything he had built up by himself just to run away into the woods with him and his so called "family" to live out the rest of eternity with the other bratty murders and murderesses Slender was sure to have cooped up in that stuffy mansion. His finger's started to dance in blue flames and his arms were eventually engulfed in the snaking vines of fire as it raged with the intensity of Bill's emotions. He threw without looking, only sensing the movements of the completely black and white monster which he was attacking. Slender on the other hand was using more calculated maneuvers to catch Bill off guard. Bill had taken to the trees which helped give him a height advantage and to him what seemed to be a tactical advantage. Slender grew his arms to a good enough length to be able to meet the demon-boy in combat but in so doing lost a bit of accuracy with his attacks. Bill's blue flames were the only source of light in the dark night's forest which made it easier for Slender to see Bipper than it was for Bill to recognize the dark moving form in the night. Bipper and Slenderman were taking turns barraging and defending against one another's rapid attacks. It was an even match with no one gaining or losing much ground or inflicting any serious wounds beyond small gashes and cuts in Bill's case and minor burns in Slender's. The one disadvantage Bill had that Slender did not possess was the lack of restorative energy in his current body. No longer in his demonic body, his human vessel was deteriorating at an alarming rate. Bipper's previous injuries had healed, yes, but Slender was not slowing down and with every nick and scratch came the inevitable lose of momentum in Bipper's actions. He was losing, slowly but surely Slender would overpower him and there was no escape.

**Mabel's POV**

The second she started running the countdown started. "10" rang out in the forest seemingly without an origin. It was the little girl's cheery voice calling through the trees. Mabel figured out that if she ran fast enough and far enough that she could at least put enough distance between herself and her own personal huntress. "9" Mabel ran faster but stumbled and fell. The wind was knocked from her lungs and it took her a second to breath normally again. "8" She had scraped up her knee pretty bad and took a second to hiss in pain and try to assess the injuries but knew she could not dwell on it for long. She got up and started right back into a sprint. "7" She couldn't tell which direction she was running in now but the forest looked somewhat familiar around her. She kept ducking under low branches and getting wacked in the knees by bushes. "6" Oh God! She did know this part of the forest but it wasn't the way back to the Mystery Shack. She had been going farther and farther into the forest. "5" She came to a similar fallen log, it was where she had found her twin not twenty four hours earlier. How funny to come to full circle? She would have thought if her body hadn't already taken up the default fight or flight instinct as the dominant thought process going through her mind. "4" She almost ran right by the familiar scene if a certain memory hadn't lightly touched to her conscious thoughts. When she had found Dipper he was holding something heavy in his one hand. He was holding a weapon of some sort, a sharp ax? Something like that. "3" She searched frantically but with no light in sight there was no progress to be gained. "2" Did it seem like the numbers in the countdown were becoming closer together to anybody else? She was still searching. She pulled up leaves, dug into the ground and ran her hands over every nook and cranny. "1" Oh no! She wasn't going to find her saving grace. The ax wasn't anywhere around the area anymore. She had to find somewhere to hide and fast. She climbed the first few branches of the nearest trees which wasn't that high off the ground when "Ready or not, here I come," rang through the forest around her. She went up one more branch before she stopped and curled herself into a ball. Her breathing slowed and she stayed as still and quiet as possible while she listened for dear life to the stillness of the forest. It seemed an eternity to wait for the little girl to come and find her in her hiding place. In every second a little more of her hope died and she came closer and closer to crying. She eventually closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms to stop herself when she heard it. The girl was there under her in the small clearing with the fallen log. Mabel could hear the slight crunching of leaves and sticks under the girl's light feet. She counted them as the girl under her seemed to be searching the site underneath her tree. She didn't move, didn't let go of the breath she was holding just in case it would make her situation any worse. The girl's footsteps suddenly stopped. Mabel froze thinking there to be no other action she could take. She waited what seemed to be a whole minute, which in actuality was closer to fifteen seconds, before slowly deciding to poke her head out for the shield her arms had previously been making for her. She peeled her eyes open to find herself face to face with the homicidal little girl from earlier with a creepily large grin plastered onto her face.

"You're not very good at this game are you?~"

**HOLY SHIT! Did I actually end on a bit of a cliff hanger? Sometimes I surprise even myself. Whats gonna happen to poor Mabel? Who is the unknown POV? What has Bipper gotten into and what is happening with Stan? All these questions will be answered in the superdy duperdy chapter that I guarantee will be awesome! I don't expect it to be up until late next week though, sorry about that.**


End file.
